


Inanimate objects.

by millygal



Series: Team Drabble SPN_Bigpretzel '18 V-Day Inanimate Objects [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 14:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13572495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: There’s no accounting for taste.





	Inanimate objects.

Meg thinks an argument can be made for Castiel being an inanimate object.

Even if he walks, talks and frustrates every creature - living, dead or an amalgamation of the two - within a five mile radius.

He doesn’t possess a beating heart, having already helped Jimmy move on.

Add that to the inordinate amount of time Castiel takes making any kind of decision - fossilized snails move faster. 

However, it doesn’t matter how much she itches to sink her teeth into his jugular just to see if she can chivy his feathery ass along, every damned day - Meg does adore her Unicorn.


End file.
